1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a full automatic opening and closing straight bone umbrella which can be controlled to open/close automatically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In these days, the climate is constantly changing so people are used to take an umbrella along to prevent a heavy rain unexpectedly. But, the frame of a conventional umbrella has to be pushed to a specific position to open the umbrella. Once there is a sudden downpour, the user may be wet because he/she cannot open the umbrella quickly. Therefore, an improved umbrella is developed. The umbrella handle is provided with a button. The user just presses the button to open the umbrella automatically. But, this kind of umbrella doesn't have the function to close the umbrella automatically. When the user gets in the car, he/she has to close the umbrella with both hands. In such a short time, the user is always wet. This umbrella is inconvenient for use.
Most straight umbrellas have an automatic opening and closing function. When the lower nest is not held, the umbrella can be folded. This kind of straight umbrella cannot be unfolded automatically. Chinese Utility Model Publication No. CN2523255Y discloses an automatic opening and closing straight umbrella, published on Dec. 4, 2002. The umbrella comprises a frame with a spring, a ratio changing mechanism disposed in a middle bar set, and a handle control device. The structure of the ratio changing mechanism is complicated. It needs a buckle connected with a pull rope to unlock and lock the handle control device so as to carry out the automatic opening and closing function. After the umbrella is folded, it needs to apply a force to lock the buckle and the handle control device in position in order to carry out the automatic opening and closing function next time.
This automatic opening and closing straight umbrella has a complicated structure and the manufacturing cost is high. It doesn't provide a full automatic opening and closing function. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.